Golden
by Ishtal
Summary: Two teens share a private moment. Fluffy. Jounouchi and Ryou.


****

Golden

Author: Ishtal

****

Pairing: Jounouchi/Ryou

****

Rating: PG-13 (For shounen-ai themes)

****

Summary: Shameless short. Our favorite pair enjoy a moment together on the beach. I suggest you take out your headphones, and listen to _'Ashita Moshi Kimi ga Kowaretemo' _while reading this. Yeah.. It's 3:37 in the morning.. I can't sleep… 

****

"Call my name," that voice of someone calling

The deep sadness of the darkness

Your pale skin fills me with light

Pallid feet dug themselves into invitingly warm sand, the adolescent male gave a shudder of delight at the soothing feeling that coursed through his limbs. Wind caressed cheeks, and bare shoulders.. The stinging scent of salt caught itself on his nose. Across the horizon, the sun cast its late afternoon rays over crystal clear water, and Bakura Ryou sat intoxicated by such splendor that nature created every day. He had always loved the feel of the beach on a warm summer's day… but had never took time to just stop, and really feel it all. 

Light rode a path down sea crests, form bubbled at the coastal plain of the beach. Ryou daringly leered forward… dipping the tips of his fingers into the lapping water. 

It had been a year.

A single, blissful year where nothing could've ever gone wrong.

A year ago, Ryou hardly understood the concept of love.

While he was straightening himself along the shore line, two strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders from behind. A little startled, dark brown eyes widened, form tensing within the powerful embrace. A chin came to rest along the curve of where neck met shoulder.. Warm lips pressed themselves the surface of his skin, causing Ryou to sigh in tranquility. Arms moved from Ryou's shoulders, to the small of his waist.. And the figure lifted the other boy right off of his feet.

"Got'cha." The word was whispered playfully in his ear. 

"Katsuya…!" Came the delighted reply.

****

Without knowing if it was black or white

I wonder if this type of love is old-fashioned?

For the entire day,

We just waited for the sunrise.

The blonde grinned. "You think you can get away from me? Of course not.. I can spot you a mile away…" Taking a step back, he lowered himself to settle comfortably in the sand. Once fully seated himself, he pulled the white-haired boy into his arm.. Not once letting his hands leave his body completely. Leaning back against his torso, Ryou raised his eyes to gaze up at the other.. A smile curving at the corners of his lips.

"I knew I couldn't. I was on my way home, really. But.. The sunset was just too pretty to pass up." 

Jounouchi raised his head, shaking the wispy strands of hair out of his face.. Instantly illuminated by an array of crimson and various golden hues. Lowering eyelids, he glanced down to the innocent adolescent, gathered in his arms. 

"Ryou.. What are you thinking about?"

He was silent for a moment, canting his head to the left.. watching the waves of the sea. 

"Us."

"What about us?"

"How I'm very lucky to have you in my life."

****

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

I won't run from this place

It cures the fatigue of my body

Your smile…

His expression softened.. And he angled himself properly, just to brush a kiss to the side of Ryou's temple. "I feel the same way. You softened me up." He nudged his chin painfully, with a brush of his knuckles, causing him to chuckle.

"You saved me… I thought I was going to end up being alone forever. Locked away in a darkness that I would never drag myself out of. You were there to keep me from drowning."

"I would never have allowed you to drown on me."

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

I guess that I'd still keep wandering

Loving you, I discovered for the first time,

That fear of losing you.

"You know why I also love a sunset so much?"

"Why is that?"

"Because it reminds me of you."

Sunsets were about the end of a day… however their golden shine always allowed the hope of a better day to follow shimmer through. Jounouchi Katsuya was everything that Bakura Ryou considered a better day. 

They lounged there, until day became night…with only each other, and the shine of a universe of stars to keep them company. In their world, reality was perfect.

It was **golden**.


End file.
